Harry Potter 99 Seconds
by RunningWithScissors9922
Summary: The character react to 'Harry Potter in 99 Seconds' I know it's been done before, but please give it a try, it's my first story! Rate T because I'm paranoid.
Hi, I'm RunningWithScissors9922, but you can call me Alex. I enjoy stories where the characters react to things, like their own book, movie, etc. I'm going to start off small and just have characters react to things like videos and songs, read my note at the bottom for a bit more info.

I don't own _Harry Potter_ and I never will! Please enjoy Hogwarts in watching "Harry Potter in 99 Seconds", which I don't own either.

This takes place after OoTP, if you don't know what that stands for, look it up.

XxX

It was another normal day in Hogwarts, Professor Snape was giving out detentions and taking away house points, Gryffindors and Slytherins were trying not to kill each other, and Umbridge was trying to turn everyone against Potter. Again.

She was currently pacing in her pink(eww) office, trying to figure out a way to make them see that wretched boy's lies, and that senile old fool's as well. There had to be a way to make them see, something that would go quickly, but still show the truth, but what? She continued to try and think of a way to get them locked up, how long she was there she wasn't sure (it was about about forty minutes), but when she finally sat down, she noticed something.

On her desk- which was covered in hideous pink, just like the rest of the room-was a small envelope, it had magenta flowers drawn on it, and in black ink her name was written i cursive.

She cautiously opened the letter, if the Weasley twins were trying to prank her than they would have a one way ticket back home! But there wasn't a prank inside, there was a letter and a match.

She grinned so widely and wickedly that the moving cats on the wall whimpered pitifully, and attempted to hide.

Xxx

Everyone was in the great hall, whispering their thoughts on why they were called there, especially by the toad faced w(b)itch.

"QUIET!" she bellowed, silencing most of the hall, and effectively scaring the living daylights out of the first years. She smiled in a sickly sweet way, causing many to shiver in disgust.

"I have received a letter today in my office from an unknown source, they will show us the truth about Harry Potter in 99 seconds!" she announced smugly, as whispers broke out through the hall. The trio was looking at each other nervously.

"Do you think it will really tell the truth, or another one of her disastrous plans?" Ron asked, looking at Harry and Hermione.

The-boy-who-needs-sleep shook his head, "Who knows? She just wants to get rid of me anyway she can."

"Perhaps we can ask Professor McGonagall." Hermione suggested, and as luck would have it, the female teacher was questioning the pink obsessed woman at that very moment.

"-they could be lying, have you checked?" she asked.

Umbridge scowled at her, "Of course I checked, even the old fool checked it, this will show the truth, we just burn the letter, and it will appear." without waiting for their approval she brought out the match that came in the envelope, and set fire to the whole thing. There was a loud, high pitched screech that made everyone cover their ears, and then an a large image appeared before them, a black screen with the words 'Harry Potter in 99 Seconds' in a strange white font, before it quickly changed, and music began to play. It's the video by 'Nobsterdamus', original music is from 'Paint'

 _ **There once was a boy named Harry, destined to be a star.**_

 _ **His parents were killed by Voldemort-**_

Many flinched at the named, but those who knew James and Lily looked down at the reminder of their old friends/students. Harry looked saddened as well at the reminder of his parent's untimely death.

 _ **-who gave his a lightning scar.**_

Many people turned to stare at said scar, while Harry rubbed it self consciously.

 _ **Yo Harry, you're a wizard.**_

Many giggled at bit at the slang and Malfoy scoffed, "Of course you're a wizard, idiot." he muttered.

 _ **Harry goes to Hogwarts, he meets Ron and Hermione**_

"Ickle Ronniekins-"

"-ickle 'Mionekins-"

"-and ickle Harrykins-"

"BFFs forever!" the twins shouted.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You do realize that you just said 'best friends forever forever', right?"

They stared at her, "Your point?"

 _ **Mcgonagall requires he play for Gryffindor**_

"Aha! He's too young to play quidditch!" Umbridge accused, "I'll let the minister know about this."

"Actually," Dumbledore interrupted, a twinkle in his eyes, "There is nowhere in the rules that states a specific age in which they are and are not allowed to play."

She huffed, ' _I'll get you yet Dumbledore.'_ and sneered at him, though he seemed to pay her no mind.

 _ **Draco is a daddy's boy**_

"I am not! Ju-"

"'Just wait until my father hears about this'" Ginny mocked.

The twins glanced at each other nervously.

"If mum finds out we've corrupted her we're _doomed_." Gred and Forge whispered nervously.

 _ **Quirrel becomes unemployed**_

 _ **The Sorcerer's Stone is destroyed by Dumbledore**_

"You destroyed something extremely valuable and powerful-"

"With the creator's permission."

Who let the dogs out because I hear growling, and it's not Ron's stomach.

 _ **Ron breaks his wand now**_

Many winced/snickered.

 _ **Now Ginny gone**_

Numerous eyes turned looked at her, as if she would disappear at any moment, which made her roll her eyes.

"Honestly, I'm not going to disappear into thin air." they quickly looked away.

Some people from other tables shivered as they remembered their second year, and cringed at the images that passed.

 _ **And Harry's in mortal danger**_

"What's new?" he asked sarcastically, Ron, Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other warily.

"How are you in danger, Mr. Potter?" Unbridged asked in what she hoped was a persuading voice.

Harry resisted the urge to shiver in disgust, "I'm fine now professor, thank you." he said, not answering her question, causing her to frown angrily.

 _ **Tom Riddle hides his snake inside his enormous secret chamber**_

"A Basilisk! You put many students in danger, I'll have to report you." the,um, shit I'm running out of names, pink-monster-wanna-be-thing, said smugly.

"This happened years ago Professor Umbridge, we have taken more precautions since then, and no one is able to enter the chamber anymore." Dumbledore 'reassured' her.

 _ **Harry blows up Aunt Marge**_

"Go Harry!" the twins cheered.

"Underage magic, and in front of muggles no less! This is unacceptable behaviour! Mr. Potter you are hereby expelled!" Umbridge shouted wickedly.

Gasps rang around the hall, and shouting was heard as well. Harry looked at the chaos around him, everyone was being too loud.

"Quiet!" he shouted, gaining their attention, "Professor Umbridge, this happened a long time ago, it would be unfair to expel me, especially since it was accidental magic." he explained, shouts of agreement rang out, although there were some of denial.

"Let us forget this, Proffessor Umbridge. Mr. Potter has already faced punishment enough." Professor Mcgonagall said, trying hard not to smile at the so called teacher's red face.

 _ **Dementors come and take charge**_

"It was dangerous having those things around."

"Yeah, they give me the creeps."

 _ **Lupin is a wolf**_

"Ahroooooooo-"

"Quiet you two!"

"-OOOOOOO-"

"Detention!"

"-OOOOOOO-"

"Twenty points off Gryffindor!"

"OOOOOOO-"

"AHRG!"

"-OOOO!"

 _ **The rat's a man**_

The trio glared, and others gagged in disgust.

 _ **And now a prisoner is at large**_

 _ **They use time travel so they can save the prisoner of Azkaban**_

 _ **Who just so happens to be Harry's godfather, I don't really get it either**_

"Oh really, Mr. Potter?" the bitch inquired, the green eyed wizard grit his teeth, he was _really_ getting tired of her, judging by the looks on everyone else's face, so were they.

He glared at her, "Yes, and considering the fact that he was innocent and never given a fair trial, I don't believe I should be punished."

"The Ministry would have known if-"

Hermione decided to interject, "If you would have actually given him a trial, you would have known that Sirius Black wasn't there secret keeper."

Next was Ron, "Not to mention it was probably written in their will somewhere, I can't imagine they wouldn't make it official, should something happen to them."

Umbridge decided to keep her mouth shut this time, thankfully.

 _ **Harry gets put in the Tri-Wizard Tournament**_

"Cheater!" someone shouted, Harry rolled his eyes, and Ron looked guilty.

 _ **With dragons and mermaid**_

"They're a lot uglier than I imagined."

 _ **Oh no**_

"Oh no indeed."

 _ **Edward Cullen gets slayed**_

They looked down in reminder of their fallen friend, although they were confused about who this 'Edward Cullen' was, and why he looked so much like Cederic.

 _ **He's back**_

Gasps rang out through the hall, Dumbledore turned towards Umbridge, "We told you, Dolores. We were not lying when we said You-Know-Who was back."

She pressed her lips together, how could You-Know-Who be back! If word got out they could blame the Ministry!

 _ **Harry, Harry**_

"Yes?"

 _ **It's getting scary**_

 _ **Voldemort's back**_

The hall flinched at the name, in fear and reminder about the extremely powerful dark wizard.

 _ **You're a revolutionary, Harry**_

 _ **Dumbledore, Dumbledore, why is he ignoring your constant attempts to contact him?**_

' _Why indeed._ ' the dark haired wizard thought, while the headmaster thought in guilt, ' _To protect you._ '

 _ **He is forced to leave the school**_

Frowns and guilt.

 _ **Umbridge arrives**_

Disgust and worry, though smugness for one.

 _ **Draco's a tool**_

"I am not!"

"'Wait until my father hears about this!'"

"Don't tell mum!"

 _ **Kids break into the Ministry**_

"WHAT!?"

 _ **Sirius Black is dead as can be!**_

Harry clenched his fists, and those who knew Sirius looked down sadly.

Dolores sniffed, "Good riddance." she whispered, though some professors heard her and glared.

 _ **Oh!**_

 _ **Split your soul**_

"That sounds painful, why would we want to do that?"

 _ **Seven parts of a whole**_

"Woah." many breathed at the images, and Dumbledore paled.

 _ **They're horcruxes!**_

"What!"

 _ **It's Dumbledore's end!**_

"NO!"

People started to cry, some scream in anger and denial, they couldn't believe it, they wouldn't. Harry looked towards Dumbledore, he looked saddened, but accepted his fate.

The students and professors in the hall looked at the screen, it didn't stop this time, and they saw Harry, older, wiser, much too old and wise for someone his age, for he still looked young.

 _ **There once was a boy named Harry, who constantly conquered death**_

The ruins, the death, the destruction, the final battle.

The ending.

"Oh Harry." Ginny whispered.

 _ **But in one final duel between good and bad, he may take his final breath~**_

There was silence in the great hall, everyone was processing what they had learned. Umbridge didn't have anything that could get rid of the old man and Potter, the students and professors thinking about the final battle. The screen disappeared, and all was silent.

Until Ron's stomach started to growl, and everyone laughed as the boy turned as red as his hair.

* * *

Hey! So how did you like it? Was anyone OOC, and if so, who? Sorry, it's my first story, and as I said earlier, here's some more info on the whole 'characters react' thing.

Like I said, I enjoy those type of stories, and that's what I want to be known for. I'm only starting out with small stories, then get to bigger ones. Please tell me if I messed something up, and tips would be nice, also let me know if I should add more chapter to this story, and have them react to other things, like youtube videos. I'm actually thinking of adding in another chapter with a video about by Shane Blair called 'Professor Snape' it's about seven minutes long, but I like it :)

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, let me know if it was any good.

Sincerely,

RunningWithScissors9922


End file.
